No Regret An Aizen Oneshot
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: A story about a girl who finds herself with a reality that fulfills her dreams about a certain former captain...


**No Regrets**

_Second story up! Woot! I am happy! Alrighty, Italics are the main female character's (Akira's) thoughts. Enjoy!_

The Shadows hid her face behind the curtain of her long blond hair. She wouldn't let the tears fall as she saw his dead body. Softly, she vowed to find some way to avenge him… or to bring him back. The next few days she couldn't bring herself to chase the ryoka (intruders) as everyone else was doing. She barely was able to drag herself to go to the execution- even though her Taicho had commanded her to. She raised her head from her pillow and yawned. _Why do I have to go to the execution in Ichimaru-taicho's place? Ah well, I have no choice._ She thought as she forced herself out of bed. Brushing her hair, she finished getting ready. As she looked at the clock, she realized that she was almost late. _Oh no, not again. I can't be late for this!_ "Shite," she exclaimed as she raced to where the execution was to take place.

As she approached, she saw the calamity take place. A ryoka saved Rukia from her fate and she began to reach for her blade and then, much to her amazement, she saw Aizen alive and she stopped dead. Her eyes went wide and the world around her seemed to disappear till she saw only him. _He's alive... He's alive! Oh thank the Gods! He's alive!_ If she had noticed something else, she would have seen her Taicho in league with him. "Aizen-taicho... you're alive!" she whispered as she approached him, her sword forgotten. He smiled at her and she felt that all the world was right. The battle was raging on around her, but she saw only him and heard only his words. She vaguely noticed a blade nearby and defended herself without ever taking her eyes off Aizen.

When her opponent was on the ground, Aizen spoke to her. ", I see you're still alive... but if you stay here, they will kill you. You have chosen your side... and now, you must come with us." _This must be a dream._ She nodded, not knowing what would happen if she went, not caring what the future would hold as long as she was with him.

"I'll follow wherever you lead me." She said as she took his hand. He smiled again and let the light take them back to Hueco Mundo.

She shut her eyes and waited for it to be over. When she felt that it had stopped, she opened her eyes to see Aizen, without his glasses, speaking with Gin. _He looks wonderful without his glasses on._ _Wait a moment, what is my Taicho doing here?_ "T-taicho?" she asked softly.

"Yes, ? I suppose that you are wondering why I am here. Well, I've always been loyal to Aizen-sama. Now, I do have to wonder why you are here. I figured you'd be late so that you wouldn't see us." She sighed, _the one time my Taicho wants me to be late and I'm on time._

"Sorry, Ichimaru-taicho..."

"Akira," Aizen said, "While Gin may have been attempting to keep you from this fate... this is honestly what I hoped for." She looked at him for a moment, cocking her head to the side. _What? What in the name of Soul Society could he mean by that? _

"I'm afraid that I don't understand, Aizen-taicho." she said quietly. Aizen nodded to Gin and much to her surprise, Gin left.

"Akira, I know how you've been feeling about me." _Oh shite. This is what I get for letting Gin know how I was feeling about Aizen. Great._

"And?" she prompted.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the feeling was returned. I care about you. Perhaps more than I should. You were supposed to arrive when you did. I would have killed Gin if we had not been able to see you, one last time..." he paused, "Or so I thought. I thought that it would be the last time that I would have seen you till all of this is complete. But I was wrong. You came to me." She looked away, blushing. _This must be a dream. This is too good to be real._ He continued, "You risked your life by coming to our side. You shouldn't have had to. But you did. Did you really care about me that much?"

She sighed, "I cared more than you ever knew. But I never thought that you would feel the same. I am sorry, Aizen-taicho." _I am going to wake up again and then I am going to have to tell Gin about this dream too. Wonderful, just what he needs, more ammunition._

Aizen sighed, "I realize that, now. But I once thought that you knew why I was around you more often than I should have been."

She giggled, feeling stupid that she had never noticed it before, "It seemed that you were attempting to keep a close watch on Ichimaru-taicho... that is what everyone thought." _This is a wonderful dream._

"You know, Akira, you don't have to keep calling him your captain. And you don't have to call me captain either. Things are different here." _Did he just give me permission to call him... nah, shouldn't press my luck._

"What am I going to be doing here, Aizen-sama?" she asked innocently.

He frowned for a moment and she became worried that she had done something wrong. "Akira, please, just call me Aizen. I want you... to... be with me." He said, as if it was something that he would never have thought to speak in his wildest dreams. _Oh my god. I don't have any idea what to say to that. He's offering my dreams... too bad this is only a dream._

She nodded her head, "I understand, A-Aizen." _Should I tell him that I know this is all a dream? Might as well risk it before it goes too much further._ "A-Aizen, is this all a dream? It seems too good to be true." she asked, looking away so that she wouldn't see his face. She felt his arms around her and she sighed, breathing in his scent.

"Akira, this isn't a dream. Its real." his soothing voice told her. She looked up at him her eyes wide. _This isn't a dream? I betrayed Soul Society and... Aizen loves me?_ She felt herself about to faint but she knew that he was waiting for a response.

"Oh... then... would it be ok for me to... do this?" She asked, kissing his neck softly. He pulled her closer to him.

"Did you even have to ask?" _No matter what lies ahead, no matter what had gone before, as long as I'm in his arms, I'll never regret anything._


End file.
